Preparatoria Merlin SSH
by Hina-chanSS
Summary: La preparatoria Merlín SSH es una escuela que junta Seres Sobrenaturales y Humanos, ambos conviviendo sin saberlo. Esta escuela había sido creada con el propósito de lograr que los SS sean aceptados por los humanos. ¿Nacerá el amor entre un SS y un humano? ¿Podrán convivir sin ser descubiertos?¿Qué pasaría si un humano se convierte en SS por casualidad?


Preparatoria Merlín SSH.

Somos una pequeña sociedad que vive oculta de la raza humana, durante siglos hemos tratado de acercarnos a ellos pero

no lo hemos conseguido. Los grandes mitos acerca de nosotros eran parte de cuentos de terror comunes entre los humanos. Pero la verdad era que no éramos como nos pintaban. Puede que lo único que nos diferenciaba de ellos era el tener habilidades especiales las cuales habían sido malinterpretadas e incluidas en teorías de destrucción.

Esta escuela había sido creada para aprender de los humanos, controlar y ocultar nuestros poderos e indirectamente vivir con ellos...

Sí, este internado había sido creado como uno ¨normal¨ pero en este convivían seres sobrenaturales y humanos, aunque ellos no lo sabían. Nuestro objetivo era demostrarle al mundo que no éramos peligrosos, sabíamos que no era la forma correcta de hacerlo pero no encontrábamos otra solución.

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y sorprendentemente las vacantes se habían agotado bastante rápido. A pesar de nuestro objetivo, no estábamos tan locos como para poner a humanos y a "monstruos" en una misma habitación. La escuela estaba en una zona poco transitada pero bastante amplia con extensas áreas verdes y una imponente construcción estilo medieval en el centro, rodeada de cuatro edificios los cuales habían sido divididos para mujeres y hombres. Los de las chicas se encontraban al lado derecho del castillo, uno al lado del otro, pero guardaban una distancia prudente; uno asignado para los anormales y otro para los humanos. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba el de los chicos distribuido de la misma forma. El patio trasero constaba en un enorme jardín con árboles de cerezo, una pequeña laguna en el centro y un hermoso rosedal en la esquina izquierda.

Un nuevo inicio.

Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Merlín SSH (Seres Sobrenaturales y Humanos). Un enorme tumulto se encontraba es la puerta principal, masas de estudiantes se empujaban para poder observar las listas que se encontraban en un enorme periódico mural con la asignación de aulas. Algunos estudiantes tropezaban tratando de ver algo, otros parecían preferir esperar que terminaran para poder acercarse.

Una chica con el cabello color negro azabache y grandes ojos violetas, observaba la escena a lo lejos, se encontraba refugiada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-¡Ichigo!-exclamó mientras un chico de cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones salía de la gran masa de gente haciendo grandes esfuerzos. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, llevaba en el rostro una expresión seria pero con notorio cansancio.

-Nos tocó la misma aula, Rukia- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Me alegro, ¿viste si también estaban los otros?

-Pues también están Inoue, Chad e Ishida. Toushiro, Renji, Ikakku y Fumichika están en otra clase.

-¿Y no has visto a ese chico con sombrero de paja que conocimos en el examen de ingreso?

-No, pero parece que te agradó demasiado-dijo Ichigo con cierto sarcasmo a la par que Rukia se sonrojaba.

-¡Idiota!-profirió mientras se alejaba con dirección a un pelirrojo que llevaba una pañoleta blanca alrededor de la frente y marcas en el rostro.

-¡Renji!

-Rukia...Ichigo...Vaya, es una lástima que nos toque en clases distintas-soltó Renji con pesar.

A lo lejos se vio un pequeño grupo de personas causando alboroto, un chico con el cabello color verde y un rubio peleaban por haber sido puestos en la misma aula.

-¡No puede ser que tenga que soportar a este morimo todo el año!

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo te he soportado toda la secundaria, pervertido!

-¡¿A quién le dices pervertido?!-dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-¡A ti!-profirió con un gruñido.

-Chicos, chicos. Dejen de pelear-un hombre con el cabello alborotado, ojos negros y con un traje naranja que tenía la inscripción "tortuga" en la espalda y el pecho, los separaba fácilmente.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca se quedaron impactados al ver a aquel hombre que solo sonreía y trataba de calmar a los estudiantes escandalosos.

-¡Suélteme!-prorrumpieron al unísono.

Entre la multitud se podían escuchar murmullos como "es el profesor de artes marciales", "he oído que es muy fuerte", "¿creen que los castigará?". Todos observaban expectantes la reacción de aquel hombre que simplemente los miraba sonriente.

-Cálmense, si quieren pelear... pueden hacerlo...en el club de artes marciales-indicó a modo de publicidad, los presentes se miraron incrédulos y rieron mientras que los que los contrincantes se retiraban.

-¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de un chico que llevaba un sombrero de paja, el cual estaba fuera del concepto estudiantil. El joven moreno de ojos negros, observaba con cierta decepción la lista que se encontraba en la pared. El profesor se aproximo al chico que no paraba de hacer berrinches.

-¡Exijo, que me cambien de salón!-profirió enojado.

-Cálmate-contestó el profesor con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó de lo más natural.

El resto de estudiantes lo miraban incrédulos incluyendo a Rukia, Ichigo y Renji.

-Hola, soy Gokú, el profesor del club de artes marciales. No deberías desperdiciar tus energías así, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo en la cafetería?

-¡Claro!-exclamó el pelinegro-por cierto me llamo Luffy.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería sin antes pasar delante de las miradas del resto de alumnado, todos parecían extrañados por la actitud de su nuevo "sensei".

-Me gusta tu nombre... me suena a comida.

-¿Tú crees?-contestó Luffy mientras se rascaba la nariz-pues entonces me encanta mi nombre, algún día le diré a Sanji que se lo ponga a uno de sus platillos.

-¿Sanji?-inquirió Gokú con curiosidad.

-Sí, lo conozco desde la secundaria y hace unos platillos deliciosos.

-Vaya...entonces definitivamente debo conocerlo.

Y así Goku y Luffy siguieron charlando amenamente mientras se dirigían al comedor, en donde se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules zampándose enormes tazones de ramen.

-¡Señor! Deme dos tazones más de ramen, póngale mucha carne por favor-pidó el joven rubio.

Goku y Luffy llegaron a la cafetería, en la entrada Luffy pudo percibir el aroma del ramen y se acercó ágilmente a donde estaba el chico.

-¡Señor, déme lo mismo!

-Enseguida muchachos, no se desesperen-contestó el viejo cocinero.

-A mí solo deme un plato de todo el menú-dijo el sensei, a lo que ambos estudiantes lo miraron asombrados para luego darle una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡A nosotros también!-exclamaron al unísono con emoción.

-Muchachos, muchachos, tienen que ir a clase…-replicó el sensei.

-Pero…sensei…tenemos hambre…-contestó el dúo.

Y así estos tres épicos personajes empezaron con una lucha campal contra sus estómagos…


End file.
